


Five Ways For A Sentinel To Reconnect

by maaaaa



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23672041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maaaaa/pseuds/maaaaa
Kudos: 4





	Five Ways For A Sentinel To Reconnect

Jim feels the sun on his back, and he allows its warmth to seep into every pore. A gentle breeze plays across his skin, and he feels tiny prickles of gooseflesh as they pop up. He closes his eyes and blocks all other senses; concentrating in the effortless way Blair has taught him. The air is clean and until this moment Jim never realized how gritty and grimy the city air felt as it frisked him day in and day out. He sits still for long moments, letting his surroundings touch him.

Jim breathes deeply. He sniffs the wind cautiously. There is pinesap and wild berry, wood smoke and mossy earthy smells, rotting timber, animal droppings, mountaintop snow and salty sea air. And mingled throughout the fragrance of life embracing him is the reassuring scent of sandalwood soap and herbal shampoo. Time eases by.

Jim swallows slowly, tasting the lingering bite of strong coffee, flapjacks and maple syrup as saliva trickles down his throat. He runs his tongue across his lips, bites the air, and tastes the smells that he’s been savoring. Seconds turn into minutes as he enjoys the flavors of his world.

Jim listens. Insects tromp through the grass, new life frolics in a thicket, birds chirp and flit among the treetops as squirrels quibble over territory. Water gurgles in a nearby stream as it splashes over rocks and fallen branches. The sounds enveloping him link to the taste and smell and feel of where his is and time becomes irrelevant.

Jim opens his eyes and looks up at a sky that has never been so blue. He watches an eagle as it glides on a thermal. He pinpoints the jabbering squirrels that have settled their earlier dispute. His gaze sweeps down and about. He sees fish playing in the deep green pools of the babbling brook. He sees the speckled fawn testing its wobbly legs in the sun dappled tall grass a half-mile away. He looks to the edge of the clearing and sees Blair watching him. Jim smiles, stretches leisurely, and nods his head.

Blair approaches Jim and hunkers down near him.

“How do you feel?” Blair asks as he studies Jim.

“I feel great, Junior, just like you said I would,” Jim acknowledges gratefully. “Now can I get dressed and go fishing?” he adds as he pulls himself to his feet.

“Sounds like a plan,” Blair replies as he hops up. He tugs at his jeans, which are drooping off his hips, and falls into step next to his sentinel. As they make their way back to their campsite Blair snorts, “I can’t believe you fell for my b-s about needing to commune in the raw.”

Jim just shakes his head, reaches out and shoves his guide. Blair is laughing so hard he looses his footing and topples to the ground, landing gracelessly on his butt. He rolls to his side and pounds the ground with a balled fist.


End file.
